insomniacratchetandclankfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank is the first in the Ratchet & Clank series. It is a 3D platformer/shooter video game for the PlayStation 2 created by Insomniac Games and developed by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game plot opens with a fictional bipedal anthropomorphic species called a Lombax named Ratchet, meeting his new XJ-robotic companion named B5429671, which Ratchet quickly gives him the nickname "Clank". Clank discovers that the villainous Chairman Drek of the Blarg race plans to create a new planet for his species, destroying the galaxy in the process. Clank convinces Ratchet to help him in his quest to gain the help of the famous superhero Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark. But they soon discover that they must save the galaxy on their own. The game offers a wide range of weapons and gadgets that the player must use to defeat numerous enemies and solve puzzles on a variety of different planets in the fictional "Solana" galaxy. The game also includes several mini-games, such as racing or lock-picking, which the player must complete to proceed. The game was positively received by critics, praising the good graphics and variety of gameplay along with the sci-fi story. Plot The story began on a backwater planet in the Solana galaxy, known as Veldin. Ratchet, was seen working on a space ship. Ratchet then checked what else needed to be done to complete his ship from "HelpDesk". A robotic ignition system was needed. Meanwhile at a robot manufacturing plant elsewhere in the galaxy, the computer instead of creating a Sentry-bot accidently created Clank, a tiny robot who discovered that his creator, Chairman Drek, planned to create a new planet by destroying other planets in the galaxy. He was spotted as he fled the planet and was shot down over Veldin. Ratchet struck a deal with Clank. If Clank would start his ship, he would agree to help Clank locate Captain Qwark to save the galaxy from Drek. The two began an adventure. They explored planets which Drek attacked such as Novalis and Eudora before meeting Captain Qwark on Rilgar. Captain Qwark tricked them into doing a deathcourse on Umbris. They eventually finished the deathcourse only to discover Captain Qwark was working for Drek. Captain Qwark then left, forcing Ratchet and Clank to defeat a Blargian Snagglebeast. The two then flew to save Batalia but Ratchet vowed to 'pay him back' while Clank tried to convince him that Drek was the bigger issue. Ratchet finally came to his senses with he discovered Drek was planing to destroy an entire planet with the PlanetBuster Maximus which Ratchet later destroyed. They then went to Drek's Gemlik Moonbase. Ratchet finally got his revenge when Drek made Qwark ambush Ratchet and Clank, but Ratchet destroyed Qwark's ship forcing him to crashland on planet Oltanis. The two went on to save the galaxy from Drek by destroying his newly constructed planet. The two became instant celebrities and were featured on many magazine covers and television shows. They settled on Veldin to wait for their next adventure. Developer(s) and Publisher(s) Ratchet & Clank developed by Insomniac Games, published by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. © Sony Computer Entertainment Incorporated ﻿ Gameplay The game was one of the first to try to shake up the platformer genre by focusing the game not only on making difficult jumps, but also on action and shooting aspects as well. In addition to shooting, the game includes space dogfights, hoverboard races, Grindboot courses, Magneboot courses, giant robot battles, and Swingshot courses (courses where Ratchet swings from node to node (called "Versa-targets") using a special hookshot-type gadget). Overview Chairman Drek was creating a planet for his race, the Blarg, by breaking off a large quantity of other surrounding planets and using them to form the new Blarg planet. He didn't seem to have any concern for those currently living on those planets (because those planets would hurl into the sun). To stop him, Ratchet had to try to contact Captain Qwark, the greatest hero the galaxy had ever known. Appearances 'Characters' *Ratchet *Clank *Qwark *Helga *Big Al *Drek *Skidd McMarxx *Chairman Jack *The Plumber *Bob *Edwina *Fred *Ultra-mech Scientist *Blarg Scientist *Sam *Clank's mother *Commando *Deserter *Gadgetron CEO *Gadgetron HelpDesk Girl *Darla Gratch *Jowai Resort Owner *Miner *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Lieutenant Sam *Skidd's Agent *Reptilian salesman 'Enemies' *Horny Toads *Electroids *Peckbots *Birdbots *Sandshark Generators *Sandsharks *Incinerator Bots *Robomutts *Blarg Commanders *Blarg Generators *Blarg Helicopter Commanders *Axe Bot *Axe Bot v2.0 *Saw Bots *Blarg Troopers *Alien Swarmers *Blarg Space Commandos *Megalania Mutants *Behemoth Sharks *Amoeboids *Mist Troopers *Mist Tanks *Hyper Cannons *Homing Mines *Rapid Fire Turrets *Blarg Bombthrowers *Blarg Paratroopers *Scoutbots *Cannonball Tanks *Chompers *Seekers *Toxic Crabs *Puffer Fish *Psytopus *Screamers *Sordes Mutans *Blarg Saucers *Anklebiters *Blarg Heli-Commanders *RoboSquawkers *Blarg Space Intruders *Blarg Heavy Interceptors *Elctroids v2.0 *Blarg Elite Guards *Armed Transports *Gadgetron Test Dummies *SentryBots *Robomutts v2.0 *Rocket Tanks *Dark Gadgebots *Chairman Drek *Mutant Reptilian Queen *Blargian Snagglebeast *King Amoeboid 'Weapons' *Bomb Glove *Blaster *OmniWrench 8000 *Pyrocitor *Glove of Doom (Gluv o Doom) *Suck Cannon *Taunter *Mine Glove *Rip You a New One (RYNO) *Devastator *Walloper *Visibomb Gun *Decoy Glove *Drone Device *Tesla Claw *Morph-o'-Ray 'Gadgets' *Swingshot *Helipack *Thrusterpack *Hydro Pack *Trespasser *Grindboots *Hydrodisplacer *Sonic Summoner *Pilot's helmet *Magneboots *Metal Detector *O2 Mask *Gadgetron PDA *Hologuise 'Items' *Bolts *Gold Bolts *OmniWrench 8000 *Hoverboard *Platinum Zoomerator *Nanotech *Premium Nanotech *Ultra Nanotech *Raritanium *Persuader *Bolt Grabber *Map-o'-Matic *Codebot 'Vehicles' *Civilian Hover-Cars *Hoverboard *Jet Fighter *Consalas Ship *Courier Ship *Qwark's Tour Shuttle *Blarg Starfighter *Drek's Flagship *Drek's Starfighter *Dropship *Light Cruiser *Missile Cruiser *Airtaxi *Blarg Helicopter 'Planets & Locations' *Novalis - Tobruk Crater *Kerwan - Metropolis *Aridia - Outpost X11 *Eudora - Logging Site *Nebula G34 - Blarg Tactical Research Station (BTRS) *Rilgar - Blackwater City *Umbris - Qwark's HQ *Batalia - Ft. Krontos *Gaspar - Blarg Depot *Orxon - Kogor Refinery *Pokitaru - Jowai Resort *Hoven - Bomb Factory *Oltanis Orbit - Gemlik Base *Oltanis - Gorda City Ruins *Quartu - Robofactory *Kalebo III - Gadgetron Site *Veldin Orbit - Drek's Fleet *Veldin - Kyzil Plateau Critical Reaction Before its release, GameSpot received two preview builds of Ratchet & Clank. After previewing it for the second time, GameSpot described "excellent graphics, varied gameplay, and tight control(s)". IGN had similar views after seeing it in action at E3 2002, stating it would rival Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter. At release, Ratchet & Clank was met with positive reviews and scores, earning an 88 out of 100 at Metacritic. It was praised for its high quality graphics and wide range of weapons and gadgets. Some criticisms were aimed at the story and characters, GameSpy feeling that Ratchet was an unlikable main character and that the game became predictable, boring and "just bland". GameSpot on the other hand felt that the variety in the gameplay, although easier than most games, kept the player interested and moving at a good pace. Time Line Ratchet & Clank took place in 5354. Ratchet was born in 5339, making him 15 years old. Clank was born 5352, making him 2 years old. However, XJ-Robots advance in maturity rather quickly. The months are simaller to our real world universe, they go: #January #February #Marka #April #May #June #July #August #September #Octogus #October #November #December There are 100 days in a month. Trivia *One of the skill points earned was called "Going Commando", which was the name of the following sequel. *All of the characters had two fingers besides Ratchet. But this later changed. *They have two fingers, and may contain a thumb. Source *http://ratchet.wikia.com/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_%20_Clank *http://ign.com/ *http://insomniacgames.com/ *http://ratchetandclank.com/ ﻿﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Games